Stranger  from  Basiliade
by A.P.P
Summary: WillHimerish emotionally. Don´t like it, don´t read it. In the comicnumber44 they had some time to chat while on their way to Garden Blaza, so I wanted to make something out of it. Only slightly romantic!


_**Author´s**__** Note: For those who haven´t read the comic I don´t think this makes any sense. But I wanted to write this because a)I´m a Will/Himerish- shipper and b)I´ve always thought those two had to talk about **__something __**during their way to Cornelia´s. And try to bear with my english, I bet there are some errors on the way..**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Full of mixed emotions and questions she hadn´t even been aware were there. That´s how Will felt while walking beside Congrega´s former leader. Or should it be ´former observer of the worlds´ ? That´s how he had portrayed his position to the guardians after telling them about Arik and the situation with Yua. Back then Will wasn´t sure wether she disliked the way Oracle weighted things or if there was something outside their missions that kept her motivated and convinced about the advices the man gave them.

All she knew for sure was this; the Man who had appeared in front of her home, accompanied by Orube, wasn´t Oracle. Not _the _Oracle she knew, at least. His attitude wasn´t the same. His calm but confident face needed no clouds closing in with Kandrakar´s temple to show any signs of newborn emotions. And those blue eyes.. they were like two calm lakes inside a silent forest, telling her that no matter what her memory might lack, she´s known this man from the beginning of time itself. That he´s always been there and so shall it stay till the very end of time.

" I´m sorry I just dropped by like that.."

Will snapped out of her thoughts. How long had she been ´out´ anyway? Five minutes? Ten, maybe? She quickly glanced around their surroundings, realizing they´ll soon be standing in front of the gates of Cornelia´s home, Garden Blaza. ´They´. Her and.. Himerish.

She turned to look at him.

This young man´s name was Himerish.

He continued, without turning his eyes to the girl walking slowly beside him.

" I nearly denied everything, you know. _the _Oracle. His life. the Rules and position.. I.. I felt I didn´t want it. All those chains of ancient eras and their holders.. I felt.. weak."

Will had stopped, not believing what she had just heard him say. His voice had sounded so thin, like a dying wind above an icy lake. And his eyes were hiding under the shadow given by his cap, with a slight touch from the upcoming darkness around the two. He had stopped too, a bit ahead of her, his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. Finally, he let out a long heavy sigh and moved closer to the fence with metallic bars, leaning his back against it.

a Small, sad smile appeared to his lips.

" Not the usual talk from a future cowlguy, is it."

" I.. I dunno. Haven´t listened to one before, really."

He gave her a wide, warming smile.

" Of course."

There was no traffic. No joggers nor groups of young people near by their street. There was only the two of them. And before she had time to think properly, Will spoke her heart out.

" Please do not talk like that! You´ve given unjustice to no-one! It was our fault and I lied. I lied to _him, _Phobos, about my false motives and even dared to entangle the girls in them! It wasn´t Phobos´s fault or Tara´s or the old wise ones.. it was my fault.."

The last words barely came out as whispers.

" What?"

" **It was my fault you got banished, you hear me?"**

After raising her voice like that, Will felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt her strenght leaving her body complitely. Himerish managed to grap her by her arms just before her knees failed her and she collapsed to the hard ground under their feet, her hands covering her weeping, beautiful brown eyes.

He looked down on her trembling form, holding her. His right hand rested on her red hair, slowly stroking the side of the young guardian´s face.

" Will, look at me."

After a few soft sobs, she raised her face, his hand still resting on her wet cheek. That voice, even his touch, brought Will back to those images of the two blue calming lakes in the middle of the most silent forest of them all. And all she was able to feel in their presence, was shame.

" Will, there´s no-one to be blamed on me losing my place at Congrega´s but myself. My wide and open vision had left me way before you and the Heart becoming one. And till that night under the surface of Purplelake I had no memory nor even the slightest vision of who I´d been. But most of all.. "

He slowely moved few hairs from Will´s face behind her ear, leaving the back of his fingers resting right next to her eye.

" ..I had forgot how to feel humain."

Will felt like the space in her lungs had just shrinked way beyond the borders it needed, and there were no exits nor passages for the air coming in or out. No thoughts, no words.. there was only _him._

Just when her mind was about to give her back the power over her own voice, he broke the silent by standing up and Will felt a small pieve shattering from her heart when his touch left her still wet cheek.

" We´d better move on. Come. "

He offered his hand to her and she took it, smiling inside from the joy of feeling his touch once more, even just for a brief moment.

" I´m sorry for.."

" Don´t be. You don´t have to apologize anymore than I do."

" But you haven´t even.. "

Himerish cutted her whit a small movement by his hand.

" Every living creature has sinned in someway, Will. But it doesn´t mean they should feel shame for the rest of their lives, ignore them or forget about them. And you know ´sin´ is just a word. Anything you do is and will be part of you for as long as you live, and will help you becoming stronger and more unique day by day. That´s just how it is."

the Steady and firm look in those beautiful blue eyes made Will feel herself like a stubborn, selfish little child, but she refused to let it show on her face in front of Himerish. Instead, she nodded once and then let her feet continue what they´d been doing in the first place- lead them to Cornelia´s to pick her up. But when she reached his side, she felt his watching her and halted.

She couldn´t believe her eyes. He was smiling again!

Slowly he brought his face closer to hers, with a slight hint of a grin lingering on his lips and said silently;

" You want to know my sin?"

And even closer, to her ear. She wouldn´t be able to take it, Will just wouldn´t ..!

" I once putted apple porridge on the seat of an old teacher of mine."

Slowly he drew back from her ear, looking deep into her brown eyes.

" And even I had added the finest cinnamon there is in Basiliade to that porridge, he chased me all the way back to my home and I was grounded for two weeks."

Two stunned blinks. And Will bursted out laughing, little tears glittering from the corners of her eyes. All the heavy feeling of guilt had left her and feeling nothing but gratitude she looked up to meet his eyes, smiling down on her warmingly.

" Come. We´d better go before you have to wake her up."

She followed him, still smiling at what he had just told her. What did it matter if he felt like a stranger to her? Cause if that was the case, Will couldn´t wait to get to know him better. And something told her that the feeling was very mutual.

_**Author´s note; I know the ending sucked a bit, but I just wanted to give this short fic a happy ending, since it already had it´s share of being a bit angsty in the beginning. I just hope at least some of you liked it and that some anonymous shipperfans thought secretly " W/H- ficcie YAY!!" )**_


End file.
